Pleine lune
by Danaide
Summary: Il n'est point de cœur si grand, si magnanime, qu'un amour malheureux n'entraîne dans le crime. Un cœur brisé essaye de fuir son bourreau mais en vain car il finit toujours par le rattraper, une ultime confrontation pour un nouvel avenir.


Auteur: **Danaide **

Titre: **Full moon**

Genre: Yaoi / drama / hurt/ romance / shounen-AI / POV

Couple : **?**

Note : aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai écris ça ! T^T…. s'il vous plait excusez les fautes d'orthographe.

*****************

Tu n'as toujours rien compris n'est pas ? C'est sourires que je t'adressais, ces regards emplies de douceur qui n'était que pour toi, tu étais le seul et unique pour moi.

Pour moi, Ta voix était une mélodie, ton rire un chant, tes yeux un océan dans le quel j'aimais me noyer, ton odeur me rendait ivre, ta peau douce me rendait fou, j'aimais tout en toi. Je t'admirais, je t'enviais et surtout je n'osais t'approcher de peur que tu disparaisses, de peur de me brûler les ailles, car pour moi tu étais le brasier dans la nuit noir et moi le papillon qui voltigeait autour de toi sans jamais pouvoir t'approcher. Je t'ai tellement aimé, tu étais ma force et ma faiblesse.

Regard ce que je suis devenu aujourd'hui sans toi, rien qu'une ombre vagabonde, sans logis, sans pays, son but. Alors que toi, tu brilles par tes réussites, tu as bien changé depuis notre enfance, tu es devenu plus beau, plus fort, tout ce que je ne suis pas.

Je marche dans une rue déserte, seul comme toujours, il fait nuit, le brouillard se lève, le vent froid de décembre souffle, tu vois je ne ressens plus rien maintenant à par mes regrets, je suis mort une nuit de plein lune, cette astre qui me ressemble, froid et pale, je n'avais pas remarquer ce soir aussi c'est la pleine lune, elle luit haut dans le ciel.

J'avance encore, je suis arrivé sur le mont hokage qui surplombe le village, ton visage y est gravé, j'aime cet endroit car j'ai l'impression que tu es à mes cotés. Le village est paisible, la paix et la sérénité y règnent grâce à toi. De là je vois ta maison, tu as déménagé depuis peu, les lumières sont encore allumées malgré l'heure tardive, tu travailles sûrement.

Une unique larme coule le long de ma joue, j'en ai tellement versé pour toi, et surtout à cause de ma bêtise, tout est de ma faute. Je suis parti te laissant seul, je t'ai abandonné, j'ai pris la fuite. Ce soir là je n'ai même pas osé venir te dire au revoir.

Pardonne moi, pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, pardon pour ce que je m'apprête à faire, mon cœur ce meurt, je vis depuis mon retour avec une douleur insupportable, je n'arrive même plus à respirer.

Le vent me fouette violemment le visage, je souris apaisé, c'est la Fin. Adieu mon ange, je doute que tu me regrettes mais une infime partie de moi continue à espérer que je compte un peu pour toi aujourd'hui, malgré ton indifférence envers moi, tes regards noirs, tes phrases blessantes.

Elle est sûrement entrain de t'attendre chez toi maintenant, au chaud dans votre lit, tu vas rentré la prendre des tes bras et l'embrasser comme j'aimerais que tu le fasse avec moi, j'aimerais tant entendre c'est doux mots que tu lui chuchotes amoureusement à l'oreille, qu'ils soient rien que pour moi. Je voudrais tant que tu m'ai adressé un seul de c'est regards qui ne sont qu'à elle. Un seul de c'est sourires qui lui appartiennent. Je l'envie non je la hais !

_Je suis simplement parti _

_Pourquoi t'en ai-je jamais parlé ?_

_Où aller maintenant ?_

_Aucun mot, aucun adieu_

_Je partirais simplement encore une fois _

Les lumières de ton bureau sont éteintes, tu es rentré, mon cœur se serre, tu vas la rejoindre et moi je partirais, je m'évanouirais dans l'obscurité, sauf si tu me retiens mais j'en doute. Ma vie n'a était que regrets et tristesse, haine et combats.

_C'était mon plus bel amour _

_Car grâce à toi j'ai su rêver_

_C'était mon pire amour_

_Car à cause de toi _

_J'ai souffert, _

_Mon cœur de cristal est en miette_

_Que vous avez tous su si bien piétiner _

Je cours et sautes d'arbre en arbre, j'ai quitté le village, une présence me suit, un anbu sûrement, j'ai déserté encore une fois, j'ai fui mon passé et mes erreurs. Au bout d'un moment j'arrive essoufflé à la vallée de la fin, je jette un ultime regard vers la foret derrière moi, je crois que j'ai semé mon poursuivant, je me retourne, mon cœur rate un battement, tu te tiens devant moi, droit et fier, tu me fixe de tes grands yeux azur, ta chevelure porté par le vent te donne l'air d'un ange, tu es si beau. Un sourire se dessine sur ton visage.

« Où crois tu aller comme ça ??.... »

Je suis encore sous le choc, tu le remarque et t'avance de ta démarche féline vers moi

« Alors sa-su-ke ? Tu fuis encore ? »

_Je me sens si vide, si épuisé_

_Je ne mérite pas tout ça !_

_Je Refuse de retourner en arrière_

_La seule chose que j'ai à l'esprit_

Je lève la tête et plante mon regard rouge sang dans le tien azur

« Et si on terminait ce qu'on avait commencé ici il y a quelques années Naruto-_sama_ ??

**Fin ?**

*****

A vous d'imaginer la suite ! Vont-ils se battre à mort ? Ou …

Moi sadique ?....XD peut être !


End file.
